


Never Again

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-19
Updated: 1999-02-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: How "CALL OF THE WILD" *should* have ended!  Originally posted on 5/26/98.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
> This was written quickly in the heat of the moment!  
>   
> 

"Ray, *please* never leave me again."  
  
"Never again, Benny."  
  
Arms tightened around a trembling body, and Ray began to rub his  
hand up and down the smooth back. Sadness glinted in green eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Benny. I'm sorry that I left you." His throat  
was  
nearly closed with tears. "I was the only one who could  
do it, y'know?  
I was a dead ringer for ol' Armando. So I went,  
but it nearly ripped me  
apart to go without even seeing you. I know  
that everyone you love  
seems to go off and abandon you, and I know  
that it seems like I did the  
same, but I didn't. And I didn't dare  
think about you during the  
daylight hours, because I had to live  
and breathe Armando in order to  
stay alive, but at night..."  
He nearly choked with emotion. "At night, I  
would dream of you."  
A soft gasp pierced his heart. "I was so lonely,"  
he said  
softly.  
  
"I was lonely, too, Ray."  
  
Benny's head lifted and Ray was shocked to see the tears streaming  
from crystal-blue eyes. His heart broke, as it had done for so many  
times these past nine months. He hugged his Canadian, the warmth of  
their bodies reassuring. Benny hadn't let him out of his sight since  
their reunion, and now he laid his head down on Ray's chest and sighed.  
  
"Never again, Benny. Never again."  
  
Ray kissed the top of the precious head and resolved to make it  
up  
to Benny for his long, painful absence. Well, he had a lifetime  
to make  
it up, and he was going to make it so *good* for Benny.  
  
"Ray."  
  
The voice was soft, a mere whisper, and he looked up into startling  
sapphire eyes. Their lips met, and Love was satisfied.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There. Now wasn't  
> that ending better?  
> :)  
> 


End file.
